


Pastel*Palettes' D&D campaign

by Zinthezinner



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Adventuring Band Parties! [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: D&D AU, F/F, Gen, Some Background Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Pastel*Palettes starts to play Dungeons & Dragons (5th edition). A literal band of adventurers with bards forbidden at lvl 1.





	1. Session 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Session 0 of Pastel*Palettes' campaign, in which they reveal their characters and decide on a group origin.

DM: Ok, here we are at long last! Everyone set up? OK with the snacks?  
Pastel*Palettes: Yes!  
DM: Alright. I haven’t seen all your finalized character sheets, but I trust that we do not have an all-bard party. We’ll start by introducing our characters! Aya, care to go first?

Aya: Alright! I decided to basically make myself because I’m the perfect idol adventurer! Plus I don’t really know what else to do here ahaha. So She looks exactly like me, but tiny because she’s a halfling! She’s a stout halfling paladin, and I picked the folk hero background. Aya grew up among her fellow peasants but rose to prominence in the lord’s army after 3 years of hard work! She wanted to follow her role model, an adventurer named Ayumi! I’m super lucky and strong and charismatic and dextrous!  
DM: Let me see your character sheet for a second, I wanna see just how “well” you rolled  
Aya: Go for it

STR 16 (+3)  
DEX 15 (+2)  
CON 10 0  
INT 14 (+2)  
WIS 11 0  
CHA 15 (+2)

DM: That’s pretty good! Nice rolls. You’ve added the racial bonuses already, yes?  
Aya: Yup!  
DM: If any of the rest of you haven’t done that yet, please do it while Aya finishes telling us about her character  
Aya: Anyway she has a shield, which brings her armour class all the way up to 18 which is basically impossible to hit-  
Hina: You just jinxed it!  
Aya: And she has a morningstar for a main weapon-  
Eve: That looks just like a microphone but spiky! Is that why you picked it, Aya-san?  
Aya:... … … Yes  
DM: Do you want to reveal your patron god?  
Aya: Legendary idol Nico Yazawa!!! I talked it over with the DM and all the love live girls are gods in this campaign now  
Hina: That’s totally boppin’!  
DM: Anything else noteworthy, Aya-san?  
Aya: Actually that’s all there is about her for now! I look forward to playing her with you all! Who wants to go next?  
DM: Hina, are you ready? Now, this isn’t an Adventurer’s League game, so you can express yourself with chaotic neutral if you really want.

Hina: Thank you so much. Yes, I want to go!! I made myself as well because we basically decided to do that. She looks exactly like me, but a humanoid cat!  
Aya: … Furry  
Eve: Does she have the same hair colour as you?  
Hina: Hmmm… yup!  
DM: Background?  
Hina: I picked the sage background. I studied with my sister when we were growing up, and I only just left to become an adventurer!  
DM: And what class are you, Hina?  
Hina: I’m a wizard, because I’m intelligent!  
Chisato: You’re not that intelligent  
Hina: I’m not that WISE. That’s different. You know how good at memorizing and learning things I am!  
Eve: It’s true, she’s very good at learning the sheet music!  
DM: Lemme see some stats

STR 10 0  
DEX 16 (+3)  
CON 14 (+2)  
INT 18 (+4)  
WIS 7 (-2)  
CHA 12 (+1)

DM: Sweet. This is with the racial bonuses?  
Hina: Yup! Zappin’, huh?  
DM: So what does she have in terms of combat equipment?  
Hina: She’s got a dagger for stabbin’ and a wand for spells!  
DM: Any idea which arcane tradition she’s gonna follow?  
Hina: Transmutation! I wanna change the world!  
Eve: Ah! Like alchemy?  
Hina: EXACTLY like alchemy, yes!  
DM: Awesome! Chisato, are you ready for your turn?

Chisato: Indeed I am. I am a sun elf, with bronze skin, blonde hair like my own in real life, and golden eyes.  
Maya: That sounds expensive! I know you don’t mean literally but you must look like a statue!  
Chisato: Thank you. I considered being upwards of 140 years old, but all of you convinced me that we should be on even footing, so I too am 17. This is very young for an elf, as I understand it  
Hina, with a mouthful of chips: Yeah, they can live up to like 750 years old!!  
Chisato: I figured that the entertainer background would be a good fit for myself, what with all the … child acting.  
Eve: Oh yeah, I caught part of one of the movies you were in the other day, it kinda reminds me of this! The one with the-

[Chisato hides her face behind her hands]

Aya, clicking her hands into finger-guns: Maybe we should talk more about Chisato’s rolls than Chisato’s roles, yes?  
Eve: What  
Aya: Like rolls r-o-l-l-s like dice rolls, versus roles r-o-l-e-s like acting roles  
DM: Speaking of, what did you get, Chisato?

STR 8 (-1)  
DEX 14 (+2)  
CON 9 (-1)  
INT 17 (+3)  
WIS 15 (+2)  
CHA 15 (+2)

DM: All positives, nice! With that INT stat, I take it you’re playing a wizard as well  
Chisato: Yup! She’s probably going to be an enchantment wizard but we’ll get there when we get there. I didn’t realize that Hina would be a wizard as well, though  
DM: It’s ok, party balance doesn’t matter! You have a melee character with some healing, so you won’t be too bad off. In my way of thinking, you can always use tactics to win with any party mix!  
Aya: Speaking of party mix, can you pass the lollies over here please? Thank you!  
Chisato: Alright, I’ll stay a wizard then!  
Hina: I just looked it up to be sure, and as an entertainer you get something special! The favour of an admirer~. Is it Kaoru-kun?  
Chisato: NO!  
Hina: Kanon-chan then maybe~?  
Chisato: No comment  
Aya & Eve: Awwwww!  
Maya: Huhehe that’d be so cute  
Chisato: It doesn’t say “lover” or “romantic interest”, right? Just “admirer”?  
Hina: Just “admirer”  
Maya: I think it’s implied though  
Chisato: Maya, how about you go next? What are you?

Maya: Actually I talked to our DM and they’ve allowed me to use a non-core class, the artificer! I get to use guns. Well, a gun. Also I’m a half-elf, so I have light pinkish skin and silver eyes and my normal hair and she’s really cute, guys.  
Aya: You’re really cute irl, Maya! You’re so adorable! I’m glad you’re my girlfriend!!

[Maya blushes uncontrollably]

Hina: You're SUPER cute irl, Maya! I think you're really pretty and smart and boppin' and lovely!  
Eve: Me too!! I love you!

[Maya, cheeks visibly warm, stares into her lap]

DM: I am so glad I don’t have diabetes. May I see your stats?  
Maya: Oh yeah, sure!

STR 14 (+2)  
DEX 16 (+3)  
CON 13 (+1)  
INT 17 (+3)  
WIS 8 (-1)  
CHA 11 0

DM: Very good! What background did you choose?  
Maya:I chose the guild artisan background. I have so many proficiencies… it’s insane…  
Hina: Man, as a half-elf as well you’re gonna be sooooo OP  
Eve: What does “OP” mean?  
Hina & Maya: “Over Powered”. It means significantly more powerful than others!  
Eve: Maya-san is going to be strong! Bushido! Talented! A perfect fit for her  
DM: And what will you be, Eve?

Eve: I’m a human fighter! A samurai! Maya showed me a non-core background that fits me, the anthropologist! Apparently it means something like “one who studies humanoids”  
Aya: That sounds pretty neat! Humans sound boring though  
Hina: Actually humans get ability score increases in every single stat! And they’re not behind on languages, either. They learn common and one other one of the player’s choice. They are pretty boring because we play as humans 24/7 irl, but you are actually incentivised to play as them.  
Aya: Oh! Cool!  
DM: Which fighting style did you choose?  
Eve: Let’s see… ah! Great weapon fighting! Good for when I use my katana!  
DM: May I see your stats?  
Eve: Here you go!

STR 15 (+2)  
DEX 14 (+2)  
CON 16 (+3)  
INT 11 0  
WIS 10 0  
CHA 12 (+1)

DM: Alright, not bad. Anything else of note?  
Eve: Nope! I think I said everything already  
DM: Shall we get to discussing how you all met, then?  
All: Yes!

Chisato: I don’t suppose we should have the same group origin in the game?  
Aya: Actually I think it could be fun to have it the same! A mysterious patron matching me up with 3 other adventurers & eventually Maya. Getting to know each other and how to work together as well as how to perform our roles…  
Hina: Totally boppin’! I know we’ve been there and done that but I like the idea of this patron sending us out on quests. Do we work for a monarch or something?  
DM: Actually, I think I have an idea. How about you guys are in a squad that a princess has been allowed to have?  
Aya & Maya: A princess??!?!? Yes please!  
Eve: I will protect the princess at all costs!  
Chisato: That sounds lovely!  
Hina: Totally!!  
DM: It’s settled then. I’ll start work on a first quest and see you back here when I’m ready. I’ll call you when I’m done and we can work on a time then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26/2/19 yeah I decided to nerf them to mostly +8/+9 because none of the other bands are rolling this well


	2. Session 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Session 1 of Pastel*Palettes' campaign, in which they receive their first quest

DM: A castle at midday on a beautiful spring day. A field, not a kilometre from the castle walls, resplendent in its flowery glory. A carpet of purples and yellows. A princess, Ayame-hime, and her 5 freshly-picked champions sitting alone together, 5 crowns of freshly-picked flowers adorning their heads.

Maya: “Is it common for a princess to summon her champions for a picnic?”  
DM, as Ayame-hime : “I know not whether it is common, however it is necessary today” says the princess, glancing at her surroundings with suspicion.  
Aya: “Necessary? I trust you, my liege, but this seems too casual to be important.”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Precisely. The more casual it seems, the less reason for us to be spied upon.”  
Chisato: “There are eyes? Are they magical? If they are, I’m afraid none of us are powerful enough to break them.”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “I have reason to believe that there is but one mortal pair in the castle at present.”  
Hina: “Are we to catch the spy?!? Is that our first mission?”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Indeed it is. I would prefer that we capture them alive and interrogate them. Violence is not mandatory, but if you must, try to make it nonlethal.”  
Eve: “We will capture them honourably, princess”  
Chisato: “Have you any reason to believe that it is a member of the staff or the court?”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Personally, no. It might be someone going unseen in the castle rather than a traitor.”  
Hina: “To catch a spy, you’ve gotta think like a spy!”  
Maya: “That’s a good idea! We shouldn’t just question everyone, we should try out all the places a spy might hide in”  
Chisato: “Actually shouldn’t we just put traps on important things they might look at?”  
Hina: “If I was a professional spy, nobody would ever catch me. I’d be in and out like boom! Zap! Never hit the trap!”  
Maya: “I don’t know if it’s enough to just ensnare them with a mechanical trap, we should probably catch them ourselves, right?”  
Hina: “Ayame-hime, do we have any alarm spells at our disposal? Any tame mimics? Those rugs that come to life and smother people like mmfmfmmfmfmfmff?”  
DM: You really read up on this, huh?  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Father thinks I’m being paranoid, so we don’t have much of a budget for this I’m afraid. So no, we don’t have access to glyphs or anything of the sort, I’m not a powerful enough mage for that yet.”  
Eve: We have medicine, right?  
Aya: Yes..? My character can heal people a little bit.  
Eve: So we could use a bear trap!  
All but Eve: NO.  
DM: That was out-of-character, right?  
Eve: What does that mean?  
Maya: It’s when you talk at the table but not as your character, like I’m doing right now! It’s often abbreviated as OOC, for Out Of Character.  
Eve: Oh! Then yeah!  
Aya: “So what now? Do we- wait! We can disguise ourselves, right?”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Actually, I did learn to cast Invisibility, but I can only do spells that big thrice a day, so I can’t do it for all of you, and if I do it I won’t be able to do anything that big for the rest of the day.”  
Aya: Wait can we have a moment to look up the spell in the Player’s HandBook?  
DM: Yeah go for it. PHB’s right here

[Hina helps Aya navigate the PHB to page 254.]  
[The spell reads:  
INVISIBILITY  
2nd-level illusion  
Casting Time: 1 action  
Range: Touch  
Components: V, S, M (an eyelash encased in gum arabic)  
Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour  
A creature you touch becomes invisible until the spell ends. Anything the creature is wearing or carrying is invisible as long as it is on the target’s person. The spell ends for a target that attacks or casts a spell.  
At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level of higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 2nd]

Aya: So she can cast it on… one of us at a time, right?  
Eve: It would seem so!  
Chisato: “So who are we choosing to go invisible? Ayame-hime can only cast it on one of us at a time.”  
Aya: “W-well I tend to be very noisy in my armour, and I don’t think Invisibility covers noise..?”  
Hina: “You could take your armour off, if you’re comfortable with that? I don’t know if my fellow mage and I are physically robust enough to do well in melee.”  
DM: Is that your way of asking who has the most hitpoints? I have it listed here. Chisato’s the squishiest at 7hp, and Eve’s the healthiest at 12hp.  
Hina: Oh ouch, Chisato-chan!  
Chisato: And how many do you have? We’re the same class.  
Hina: 10hp! I have good Constitution!

[Chisato mutters under her breath]

Eve: “I volunteer! I will doff my chainmail and do battle with my bare hands!”  
All but Eve: NO.  
Aya: “E-Eve-chan, I think we’re supposed to, like, subdue, not just battle? All you have to do is restrain them! Please don’t hurt them!”  
Eve: “Aya-san, you misunderstand! I won’t kill them, merely disarm them with skill and precision and bushido!”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “I-I see. Are you all happy with knight Eve as your representative?”  
Hina: “Yeah, I think so. Don’t really see why not, right?”  
Maya: “Eve-chan, shouldn’t you have uh, a net or something? To throw onto the spy? I’m perfectly fine with it being you, I just want to make sure, huhehe.”  
Eve: “Excellent idea, gunner Maya! Ayame-hime, have we any nets?”  
DM, as Ayame-Hime: “We do indeed! I’ll have one fetched for us when we get back to the castle. We’ll set up in my writing room, with the rest of you waiting nearby just in case. I will take all of you with me into my room, cast the spell on Eve, and then pretend to write an important letter. Eve will stay in the writing room whilst I retire to my bedroom with the rest of you. Eve, you call for help once you’ve got the spy, alright?”  
Eve: “Can do, princess!”  
DM: You guys all good with this?  
The Party: Yes!  
DM: Then let us begin.

DM: You’re back in the castle. The princess has gifted you, Eve, a net from the castle’s supplies. You are all in Ayame-hime’s bedroom, a massive room with a high ceiling and plenty of room for the lot of you. There is an en-suite bathroom, a walk-in closet-  
Hina: I walk into the closet and back out again. “I’m trans and pan and ready to slam!”

[Giggling]

DM: Yahuh. Funny, Hina. Funny stuff! Anyway, she has a lot of intricately-patterned rugs on the Jarrah-wood floor, pillows strewn haphazardly across it. The bed itself is one of the bigger ones you’ve seen, a massive four-poster with netting and silk sheets of pink and gold.  
Hina: I lie down on the bed.  
DM: You going to ask her first?  
Hina: Oh yeah. I sit up. “Sorry, can I do this?”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Sure? I guess?” she says. She’s clearly not used to people using her room without her permission, but you look clean enough, and you weren’t mean about it, so it’s kinda whatever? Does anyone have anything to say before Ayame-hime casts the spell?  
Maya: “Good luck, Eve-chan!”  
DM: And with that, the incantation begins. Eve, the princess spends a vine singing what sounds like nonsense at you, and she’s holding your hands as she does so. The rest of you see this, and when the princess stops speaking, Eve pops out. You can’t see her at all. What do you do?  
Maya: “Whoa! That was awesome, princess!”  
Hina: “Yeah that was super zappin’!!”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: She blushes. “Thanks. I’ve been itching to try it out on people other than myself for like two weeks, so it’s good to finally have someone to practice on! Ah, we should get going though, bye!” She says, waving to the rest of you and guiding Eve to the door.  
The Party: “Bye!”  
Eve: I walk beside the princess quietly until we get the the writing room.  
DM: You don’t have to wait long to get there, it’s just down the hall. Make a stealth check for me? It’ll tell you down here if you have proficiency, which you… don’t. Ok, so that’s just your Dexterity modifier added to the d20.  
Eve: That’s this one, right?  
DM: Nope, that’s a d12, d20 is this one right here!  
Aya: Where did you get those, Eve? They look like metal!  
Eve: I got them at a game shop not far from Hazawa Coffee, where Tsugumi-san is! Maya took me there!  
Hina: Ooh, take me next time! I need more dice!  
Chisato: Hina you already have two sets! I think that’s more than enough.  
Hina: Not for some of my bigger spells! Plus, dice are suuuuper pretty. I want some glittery ones like Aya’s now!  
Aya: Aww, thanks! I like them too, but I actually bought these ones online, so I don’t know if they’ll be in stores…  
DM: So are we rolling dece- I mean stealth now then?  
The Party: Oh yeah!

[Eve rolls a 17, which comes to a 19 with her +2 DEX modifier]

DM: Nya’ll can stop being so goshdarn lucky whenever, y’know. Anyway, Eve, you set yourself up in a corner of the room, net at the ready. The princess spends maybe 15 minutes copying a letter and then leaves. You’re alone in the writing room, completely still. And then you’re not alone. The window silently slides open, allowing a pale halfling to enter the room with you. What do you do? They haven’t seen you, obviously, and they don’t know you’re there. So yeah, what do you do?  
Eve: I’d like to throw my net, please!  
DM: Roll to hit, then. D20+2, I know you’re proficient with martial weapons.

[Eve rolls a 7, which comes to a 9 with her +2 proficiency bonus]

Eve: I got a 9, do I hit?  
DM: Nope. You toss the net at the halfling and it sails over and past them. Having made an attack, your invisibility fades. They can see you now.  
Aya: Wait, that was an attack? She was just throwing a net!  
Hina: Yeah it does say that throwing a net is an attack, actually, I’m pretty sure. It’d be near the weapons list, so try, like, 150 of the PHB?  
DM: Guys, save it. I already looked it up while you were making the plan, it counts as an attack, it cancels the target’s invisibility. Eve is visible again.  
DM, as Ayame-hime: The rest of you in the princess’s bedroom can see her shake. “The spell wore off!”. Roll initiative.

[Chisato rolls a 22 (natural 20+DEX)]  
[Eve gets a 17]  
[Spy rolls a 14]  
[Maya rolls a 9]  
[Aya rolls a 6]  
[Hina rolls a 5]

DM: Chisato, you’re up first. The door is closed, and you’d need to use your action to open it if you want to head out to the writing room.  
Chisato: I do that then. I run to the door and hold it open-  
DM: It’d stay open without you holding it, and you being there might put you a bit in the way.  
Chisato: Alright, I open the door and run out. Can I reach the writing room?  
DM: No, but you’re over halfway there. If you still had your action, you could dash there, but you opened the door. Eve, you’re up next.  
Eve: I want to tackle them now! How do I do that?  
DM: Well if this was a certain edition of D&D it’d be a nightmare, but it’s 5e, so we’re going to have a little contest. Roll Athletics and I’ll roll Acrobatics. If you win, they’re grappled.

[Eve rolls an 18]  
[Spy rolls a 10]

Eve: I win!  
DM: You do! Ok, so the halfling is now in your arms. You can move with them if you’d like?  
Eve: No, I will stay put and hold them until my fellows arrive.  
DM: Ok well it’s the spy’s turn now, and they’re going to try and escape. Contest again.

[Eve rolls a 16]  
[Spy rolls an 8]

DM: Ok, the spy is still in your iron grip. Maya?  
Maya: I’m going to run and I’m going to use my dash action to sprint past Chisato to the door, which I can’t open, because I just used my action on sprinting. Huhehe.  
DM: Aya’s turn then.  
Aya: Do I just… do the same thing?  
Hina: There’s not much else to do, so we might as well! If you do it I’ll do it too!  
Aya: Ok! I use my uh. My dash action? And I sprint up to where Maya is. That ends my turn, right?  
DM: Yup! Hina?  
Hina: I do the same!  
DM: Back to Chisato then. What do you do?  
Chisato: I go up to the door and open it. “Who goes there? Name and rank!”  
Eve: “Wakamiya Eve, Knight of the Princess-”  
Chisato: “Not you. Them.”  
DM: Make a charisma check for me. Talking is a free action, by the way, which means you can talk without it costing you anything most of the time.  
Chisato: Good to know.

[Chisato rolls a 5]

DM: Ouch. They ignore you. You might want to get out of the doorway, for the others’ sakes.  
Chisato: Alright! I retreat in a huff.  
DM: Ok, Eve’s turn!  
Eve: “HALT! You are outnumbered! Resistance is futile!”  
DM: Outnumbered, ok. Make a per- no, an intimidation check for me please.

[Eve rolls a 15]

DM: The halfling stops squirming for long enough to look around. They see the four of the rest of you out in the hall and turn back to Eve. Do you say anything?  
Eve: “We don’t want to have to hurt you! Please just come with us.”  
DM: The halfling looks very scared and nods.  
Aya: Where’s the princess? Is she ok?  
DM: You see Ayame-hime walk calmly out of her room behind you. This happened very quickly, and she wanted to stay out of the way anyway.  
Hina: “Ayame-hime! My liege! We have apprehended the spy!”  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Excellent work, my champions! Let’s head on down the the dungeons then, shall we?”  
Chisato: “Of course, your highness.”  
DM: Ayame-hime leads you and the submissive halfling out of the hall, past several shocked workers and people of the court. She holds the skirts of her robes up as she guides you all down winding steps into the torch-lit underground chambers of the dungeons. The dungeonmaster-  
Hina: You?  
DM: No, the one in the game  
Eve: But you are in the game!  
DM, as the castle’s dungeonmaster: The castle’s dungeonmaster approaches with a cocky, teasing gait. “Fresh meat?” they ask with a wink.  
DM, as Ayame-hime: “Don’t mind her, she’s just being silly.”  
DM, as the castle’s dungeonmaster: “Silly, am I? Good one, highness. Muahahahahahaha!”  
Aya: She’s evil, isn’t she?  
Hina: Yup.  
DM: You don’t know that!!  
DM, as Ayame-Hime: “Etsuko, meet my champions! Aya the Paladin, Eve the Knight, Chisato and Hina the Mages, and Maya the Gunner.”  
DM, as Etsuko: “What the hell is a gunner?”  
Maya: “It refers to my main weapon, a contraption of my own making, called a ‘gun’! It’s like a bow, but mechanized and more powerful and harder to treat the injuries of an-”  
DM, as Etsuko: “Yeah alright, I get it. What are you people doing down here, and what’s with the extra?”  
Eve: “They’re our prisoner! We’ve come to interrogate them!”  
DM, as Etsuko: “Right this way then, ladies.” She says. She starts to lead you down a dark hallway lined with cells, do you follow her?  
Maya: I do, and I encourage the others to come along as well.  
The Rest Of The Party: We follow her  
DM: She leads you down countless corridors of cell blocks, many cells with occupants that she casually remarks on. It seems the castle is not opposed to holding captives down here.  
Hina: “Oh, who’s this? What’re they in for?”

[The DM mutters under their breath and flips loudly through some pages behind the screen]

DM, as Etsuko: “This is Koharu, she’s in for arson. Nasty bastard thinks it’s-”  
DM, as Koharu: “LEGAL AND THE ONLY WAY TO GET INTO HEAVEN!!”  
DM, as Etsuko: “...Yeah. That.”

[Hina begins to make notes on this]

Aya: Hina no

[Hina ceases to make notes on this]

DM, as Koharu: “QUEER PEOPLE CAN, SHOULD, AND MUST COMMIT ARSON!!”  
DM, as Etsuko: “Shut it! Moving on…”  
DM, as Koharu: You hear “ARSON IS NOt a crime!” fading away as Etsuko sweeps you swiftly onwards.

[Giggling]

Chisato: Is this a meme or something?  
All but Chisato: Yes indeed!  
Chisato: Glad you’re having fun.  
DM: Anyway, you eventually get to the interrogation room. There are a number of “chairs”, if you can call them that, and there is a bed that looks like it can be rotated in one part of the room. Etsuko takes the spy out of your hands, Eve, and starts strapping them onto the bed. The halfling is breathing rapidly, and looks to be on the edge of screaming already.  
Eve: “Calm down! It’s ok, we’re bushido here! We’re not going to torture you, we’re just making sure you don’t run away!”  
DM: And that’s where we’re ending tonight’s session!

[Gasps]

Eve: But we were right in the middle of something!  
DM: You’re always right in the middle of something, that’s how life works! Sorry guys, I’m getting kinda tired and if I keep going for the next scene it won’t be good quality. Did you look at the time?  
Aya: No… let me check.

[Aya pulls up her phone]  
[The clock on her phone reads 10:34pm]

Aya: Oh. That explains why I’m so sleepy then!  
Maya: Huhehe, you’re so cute, Aya-chan.  
Aya: For going to bed on time?  
DM: Goodnight, all!  
Aya: Wait, you didn’t answer my questi-


End file.
